Structural panels such as sheet pilings are used to construct barriers and other structures. U.S. Pat. No. 7,025,539, which is incorporated herein by reference, for example, shows a form of sheet pile used to create a barrier wall. It has been discovered that in some applications such as cut-off containment barrier walls for example, improved sealing to prevent fluid migration between adjacent panels within a structure would be advantageous.
It is to the provision of improved systems, methods and associated components and materials for sealing to prevent fluid migration between adjacent panels within a structure, for example a sheet piling wall structure, to prevent or resist fluid migration, that the present invention is primarily directed.